


Love Nikki: Everything can be solved with fashion contests

by Slant



Category: Bürgerliches Gesetzbuch, Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Love Nikki Dress Up Queen, The Last Question - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Bees, Day At The Beach, Gen, NP-completeness, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: I sort of fell in love with the pure "if all you have us a hammer" world view of the game's plot. I'm sure there's millions more potential chapters where Nikki and co. meet some sort of problem and solve it by dressing up.Non-Nikki fandoms are pretty much just mentions, only relevant for one incredibly short chapter.





	1. Going to a the ball

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 14-2-2018 Chapter 6 is new; chapter 7 has always been the final chapter.

"Oh Nikki," said Yoko, "it's awful, just awful. I've been invited to the designers ball and I barely have two thousand things to wear in a couple of trillion permutations! Please help me by competing in post-modern fairy-tale styles."


	2. Bees

"Oh my god! Bees!" yelled Momo, fleeing in a panic.   
"Aaaaaaaaaa!" agreed Yoko.  
"This is an ideal opportunity to try on my beekeeper vail that is mysterious and elegent," said Nikki.  
...  
"You fool, bee ownership passes to me under section § 964 of Bürgerliches Gesetzbuch", said Hika, rudely.  
"You legalistic arguments will be no match for Nikki's jury-pleasing formal styles that are trustworthy and convincing," said Yoko.  
She gave Nikki a shove, indicating that she should perform yet another quick-change.


	3. Starting a business

"But Lunar, to bring our fashions to the world we will need a business loan."  
"That shouldn't be too hard, please help by competing with me in respectable and fiscally-responsible European styles."


	4. The Star's Gala

"For romancing every sign in the Zodiac I've been invited to the Star's Gala! Every personification of an astronomical object who is anyone will be there. Please Nikki, I need the help of a truly exceptional stylist if I'm not to disgrace organic life," said Toto, her eyes shining at the possibilities.   
"You'll want elegant gravitationally -confined fashions using ultra-traditional materials like hydrogen plasma," said Momo.   
Nikki, sensing that Momo was about to ask her to consider a spherical dress, quickly went to get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Starry Dress description: "All stars will disappear someday, but they still twinkle fearlessly" <3 <3 <3 <3


	5. Beach Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN: temporary character death

"We haven't had a break since we got to Miraland," said Nikki, "I mean I love traveling and seeing new styles and meeting new people and having styling contests with them, but maybe we could take a break?"  
"Ohhhhh!" said Yoko, "A beach day! With cute swimsuits!  
"And elegant flowing beachwear," added Lunar.  
"And a barbecue with grilled fish," interjected Momo.  
...  
Lunar looked out over the waves. Was that ... "Yoko's in trouble! Did anyone ask if she can actually swim?"  
"But she looked so athletic in her practical one-piece," said Nikki, "how could she be anything other than an expert swimmer? My adorable inflatable ring clearly indicates my skill level."  
...  
When the lifeguard dragged Yoko back to the beach she was very blue and very still. Momo hesitated for a moment. There honestly seemed no end to Nikki's talent, but this was tampering in God's domain. But he didn't get on with Yoko, and that settled it. No frenemy left behind.  
"Ohhh, Nikki, could you help with these designs for costume and props for a hubristic genius?"  
...  
Lightning flashed and crackled around the old mill.   
"Those fools at the _Chambre Syndicale de la Haute Couture_ sent me a politely-worded refusal! Well, we'll see who sends a politely worded refusal - to Death! Muhahahahaha! live! Live!" screamed Nikki, her breathy voice making no headway against the storm. There was a crack like the world ending as lightning struck the mill. On the slab, Yoko twitched. Momo held his breath. Then he couldn't stand it anymore and jumped up to join her on the slab, getting up in her face.   
"Yoko? Please be alright."  
She sat up, and pulled him close "I'm so cold."  
"Then let us dress in warm, lively cloths and never speak of this again," said Lunar, "this place gives me the creeps."


	6. The traveling fashionista problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In Love Nikki you can solve literally anything by dressing up. Anything."  
> "Prompt: solving P = NP"

"Since Nikki is interested in various nations across the land," said Yoko, "how about we visit them all?"  
"By following the shortest possible route, we'll be able to save days of travel between cities, which is important since we can't walk for two minutes without stopping for a fashion contest," added Momo.  
"But fashion contests with new people wearing new fashions are why I want to travel," said Nikki, "can we go the long way round anyway?"  
"You'll still meet and have fashion contests with everyone, just not more than once with each person. That's the triangle inequality," said Momo. "It will stop us from having to hear about Toto's boyfriends again," he added as an afterthought.  
"Tracking where everyone is at all times so we can plot a route between them seems... complicated and a little bit creepy," complained Nikki.  
"That's what Facebook is for dear," said Lunar. "And yes, it is literally the creepiest thing."  
"Are you sure I can't just carry on challenging the nearest person? That's worked pretty well so far, and it seems much friendlier," said Nikki.  
"The Nearest Neighbor Algorithm is generally twenty five percent longer than the shortest route, and sometimes it goes very wrong."  
"It's just... well, I met you and Yoko doing that, so I think it's wonderful."  
"I ..." Yoko failed at words. There was literally no possible response to someone saying something so sweet. Lunar blushed and coughed. Eventually, Momo took it on himself to break the mood by demanding fish.  
"Now, who's going to compete in deterministic polynomial-time styles that say `P=NP'?"

...

"Ohhhhh, I like the procedurally generated lacework."


	7. The last question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Or maybe it could be put more simply like this: How can the net amount of entropy of the universe be massively decreased?" - The Last Question, Isaac Asimov.

"Smart and stylish negative entropy fashions like my Tesseract trousers," slurred Nikki drunkenly into Multivac's microphone.


End file.
